Paper cuts and kisses
by languageiswine
Summary: Blaine teaches Kurt the art of origami. Well, that's the plan but failed art projects and Klaine have other ideas.


**Klaine prompt..::.. Blaine teaches Kurt origami, the art of folding paper**

**(More like Blaine fails at origami and so does Kurt, but Klaine and adorableness ensue)**

**Warnings: PG-13 for language, but barely**

****Big thanks to Larinia713 for beta-reading for me last minute. It was much appreciated.**

**This is also posted on my tumblr: languageiswine_ **

"Oh fuck, shit… Ow, ow, ow, damn it!"

Those are the words Kurt hears as he walks into his and Blaine's apartment. He has just returned from a last minute shift at the diner. He didn't expect Blaine to still be up since they had had a bit of a fight when Kurt agreed to cover a coworker's shift last minute. Admittedly, he had also agreed to a date night with Blaine – but he owed this coworker for covering for him on his opening/closing night as Peter Pan last week. Blaine had finally relented, just telling Kurt to go; that he understood. Kurt fears it was more a case of hurt feelings than anger over the night's change of events.

As Kurt rounds the corner, leaving the entryway and entering the living room, he sees Blaine sitting on the floor holding his index finger tightly with is other hand and swearing under his breath.

"Honey?" he says. Blaine jumps and his head jerks towards Kurt so quickly it cracks. Kurt winces.

As Kurt gets closer he notices that Blaine is surrounded by numerous sheets of red and green construction paper. Blaine still looks frazzled, but also appears to be in a bit of pain. Kurt deduces the source to be Blaine's finger, the one he is now cradling in his open palm like a wounded bird.

"Paper cut," Blaine says noticing Kurt and his puzzled stare. "I was going to surprise you."

"Surprise me?" Kurt says. He'll admit he's some sort of surprised.

Blaine responds quickly, beginning to ramble, "I was initially upset you cancelled our date, but I understood. You were _so_ happy as Peter, simply wonderful as well – and I realized you covering a shift tonight meant you got to have that experience, and I …"

Blaine's diatribe is cut off when Kurt bends down to his level and presses a soft, sweet kiss to his lips.

"I love you" is Blaine's only response. Kurt laughs, and says "I love you too, honey. But what does all this paper have to do with surprising me?"

Blaine seems to realize what he must look like, because he starts laughing too, and leans back on his hands. "Shit!" Blaine hisses, forgetting his injury. Once again cradling his abused finger, Blaine explains, "I saw on YouTube that you could make origami roses… but, all I have been able to make is a mess."

Blaine sounds exasperated, "I just wanted to show you that I wasn't really mad about having to cancel our date night, but it didn't really work out." Blaine looks up at Kurt with an exaggerated pout and his kicked puppy eyes.

All Kurt can do is roll his eyes, and peck Blaine's pouting bottom lip as he settles himself on the paper covered floor alongside his ridiculous, but thoughtful boyfriend. "I'm sure we can salvage this project," he says "after all, every performer deserves flowers."

Blaine looks at Kurt with raised eyebrows, "But I gave you flowers after your performance last week…"

"Yes, you did." Kurt replies "But, life's a stage, and you deserve flowers for your role as the world's sweetest boyfriend."

Now its Blaine's turn to roll his eyes, which he does while he nudges Kurt as he is trying to fold one the discarded sheets of red paper that was covering the floor. The action causes Kurt's hand to jolt and slide across the paper_, unexpectantly_.

"Shit... Fuck, damn it Blaine!" Kurt exclaims.

"Sorry. Sorry," Blaine responds. "Still think I'm the world's sweetest boyfriend?" Blaine asks as he looks up innocently at Kurt slowly blinking his eyes and his long eyelashes.

Kurt is holding his injured thumb up to his mouth trying to quell the sting. He mumbles out "Itakeithalltack."

Blaine loses it then, giggling uncontrollably. "What was that?" he says through his chuckling. Blaine is still giggling through his question, "Did you say that I'm the most handsome, as well?" he teases.

Kurt smiles, and against his better judgment, to be disgruntled at Blaine's teasing, he can't help but mumble "maybe," still nurturing his injured thumb.

Blaine stops giggling and looks into Kurt's eyes. He can see the same mirth he is feeling, but he can also see pure affection. Blaine can't help himself, he leans forward and kisses Kurt. At least the best he can with Kurt's finger in the way.

It's not long until Kurt moves his injured hand and kisses back enthusiastically. Both boys forgetting their paper cuts and that their laying among the remnants of Blaine's attempted art project. But they are all that matter in that moment. And as Blaine kisses along Kurt's jaw towards his ear, Kurt can't help but think that _maybe date night did not turn out so bad after all_.


End file.
